


Marvin's Magical Situation

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Switch!Chase, lee!marvin, magical feathers, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Marvin is practicing his magic, and accidentally causes a bunch of magical feathers to gang up on him...Soon, Chase is pulled into this strange scenario...and, unsurprisingly, he doesn't regret it...
Relationships: Chase Brody/Marvin the Magnificent
Kudos: 13





	Marvin's Magical Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this tickle fic! I have an account, by the same name, on Tumblr now! I also uploaded a picture I drew of this specific fic, if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> It'll be on the Tumblr version of this fanfic.

There have been so many different situations where Marvin's magic has done more harm than good. There was a day where Marvin was trying to turn a fake bouquet of flowers into a real bouquet. Unfortunately, the commands were mixed up in the process. This led to a bouquet of real weeds instead. Another situation involved a marker. Marvin wanted to make the marker draw onto the paper in front of him. Instead, the magic had made the ink explode from the pen, and flung itself all over the room. This led to a long clean up session. 

Marvin seemed to have difficulty with specifying what magic to use. There was one moment when Marvin was lining up some dominoes, his domino pile started floating. When Marvin tried to stop the magic, he accidentally made the dominoes fly away from him. It took him a long time and a lot of energy, to catch his dominoes and put them away. Another instance involved him making birds appear and fly around him. Though he managed to make the birds appear, He couldn't steer them, leading to 4 birds flying around aimlessly in the house. It took them a week to try and get rid of them...

Today, Marvin was trying something out. He wanted to turn a q-tip into the materials it was made of: cotton and paper. Using his wand, the magic sprinkled back and forth, and landed onto the cotton. Suddenly, the q-tip turned into cotton, paper and cardboard! It was exactly what he wanted!

"Chase! CHASE! Look! I did it!" Marvin shouted, dropping his wand, and sprinting to Chase's room. Chase happened to be playing darts, when Marvin barged into his room. 

"Whoa! Careful there! You want a dart in the face?!" Chase warned, almost throwing the dart at Marvin. 

"Chase! I did it! I turned a q-tip back into the materials it was made of!" Marvin said excitedly. Chase looked down, and saw a cotton ball, a piece of paper, and a cardboard piece. "Here, I'll show you!" Marvin said excitedly, picking up his wand to make some magic. Soon, the magic took hold of the items, and turned into...

"A...A feather?! NO! I wanted a Q-tip!" Marvin yelled in frustration. 

"I mean, you did something alright." Chase tried to reassure. But, his comment fell on deaf ears, as Marvin attempted to fix it. Using his wand, he spun the wand and covered the feather in magic. In a couple seconds, his feather had...duplicated into a second feather?! Really?!

Marvin growled. "Come on!" Marvin gritted through his teeth. Chase, thinking he was gonna go on practicing for hours, decided to quietly let him be and walk away. 

For the next while, Marvin struggled with his magic and somehow managed to make feather after feather, after feather! By the time 10 minutes had gone by, Marvin had managed to make 16 white feathers in total! His magic was not working for him, and he was close to giving up for the day. "Come on baby...come on, one more time..." Marvin muttered to himself. He spun the wand to create magic, and covered one of the feathers with magic. Suddenly, another feather was covered...and another, and another feather...and yet another...

Soon, all the feathers were covered in his magic. Marvin grew confused. This isn't what he wanted to happen. The feathers, sparkling with magic, had started flying upwards. The magic had started fading, and the feathers had started flying around on their own. Marvin watched in both astonishment, and confusion. This isn't what he wanted, but, he wasn't exactly against this either. The feathers soon started dancing in a circle around the man. Marvin watched this play out in curious amusement. What were they gonna do next? 

Fortunately for Marvin, the next move happened to answer his question! The feathers split into 2 groups, and started entering Marvin's upper body through 2 entrances: the bottom hole of the shirt, and the neck hole. Marvin gasped and let out a short squeal. The feathers practically covered his upper body from his shoulders, to his hips. Then, as if feathers in your shirt wasn't bad enough, the feathers started fluttering! On their own! Marvin tried to stop his bubbling laughter from escaping. But who knew it could be so hard?! When he gained control of his urges, Marvin grabbed his wand and attempted to stop it. Some magic started sparkling on the end of the wand as he spun it around rather frantically...

Aaaaand then a feather found his armpit...

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Marvin shouted. In one quick swoop, his arm jerked and clamped down, causing his wand to fall out of his hands. On the ground, the wand quickly lost its magic, and laid motionless on the ground. Beside the wand, Marvin was kicking his feet frantically and letting out whimpers and grunt sounds. These sounds were coming out of the magician due to two reasons: Marvin's frustration with not being able to control the feathers, and Marvin's struggle to handle the burning feeling in his lungs: A neverending invitation to just laugh, everything, out! 

In the middle of his squirming, a feather had removed itself from under the shirt, and burrowed itself under Marvin's pants. Marvin mentally cursed to himself. He knew right where that feather was going, and he did NOT like it! 

Sadly for Marvin, he couldn't stop it. So, as soon as that feather fluttered underneath his one knee, Marvin finally let go. Every pent up laugh in his lungs, came bursting out of Marvin's mouth. And boy, it felt really good at first. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! GEHEHEHEHET OHOHOHOUT OHOHOF THEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Marvin shouted. His legs and arms were flailing around uselessly, and his head was even shaking and tossing to cope. 

He's felt bad tickling before. He's felt torturous tickles on one spot before! He's felt brutal tickles on one spot at a time before! But surprisingly, light touches were just as bad! Especially when so many light feathers were tickling multiple different spots! It was driving him nuts! 

"What the-Oh my god..." someone said behind him. Marvin, in the middle of his squirming, managed to find out who it was. It was Chase! Chase could hear the commotion from down the hall, but he didn't expect this kind of sight: Marvin was rolling around and laughing his head off, while his shirt was ruffling around as if there was something crawling around in it. What did he do this time? 

"What's going on out here? What's so funny?" Chase asked. 

"CHAHAHAHAHASE! HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!" Marvin shouted desperately. 

"How?! Is there something under your shirt?" Chase asked. 

Marvin turned himself over to Chase's direction. "YEHEHEHEHES! THE FEATHEHEHERS I SUHUMMONED! THEY'RE-IHIHIN-MY SHIHIHIHIHIRT!" Marvin explained briefly. 

Chase chuckled. "Now how did you manage to do that?" Chase joked. 

"SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP AND HEHEHELP MEHEHE!" Marvin shot back. Chase smiled, but walked up to help him anyway. He lifted up his shirt and sure enough, there were over 10 white feathers tickling him all at once. Chase's eyebrows raised for a few moments. How were they moving on their own? Then, Chase remembered: Magic. 

Unsure of how to do this, Chase started by grabbing one of the feathers and picking it up. The living feather wriggled in his grasp as he lifted it, acting similarly to a worm. Chase, awkwardly holding a wiggling feather, tossed it aside. But, the feather stopped itself, and flew right back under Marvin's open shirt. Welp, that didn't do anything. 

Next, Chase tried swatting at them like flies. He waved his right arm around, attempting to swat them away from Marvin's upper body. It seemed to be working! The feathers were flying up above Marvin's body, and out of the shirt completely! Even the one feather that was tickling the back of Marvin's knee, escaped to join its fellow feathers. 

"There we go!" Chase said to himself. 

While Marvin was starting to calm down, Chase decided to look at the feathers. All the feathers had stopped wiggling, and stayed still. Chase, oblivious to the feather's secret abilities, smiled at the flying feathers. Suddenly, one of the feathers moved...right up to his face. A couple more feathers followed the leader, and stayed in front of his face. Even though the feathers had no eyes, it still felt like the feathers were observing him. 

Before Chase could say anything, the three feathers dived into the top hole of his shirt. 

"What the- Hey! Gehet ohohout of thehehehere!" Chase ordered. His orders and protests started to become clouded by his unstoppable urge to giggle. The feathers were wiggling themselves on his sides, his ribs, and his abs! Though Chase wasn't as ticklish as Marvin, the feathers still distracted him and made him lose control of some of his reactions. 

A couple seconds later, Chase felt a big line of softness start from the bottom of his back, and work its way around his upper body. "Nohohoho! Stahahap ihihihit! Nahahahat yohohohou toohohohoho!" Chase begged through his ever-rising laughter. It seemed that 6 more feathers had snuck under Chase's shirt, and started tickling him as well! Now, his stomach, his belly button, and the middle of his ribs on the right side, were all being tickled with living feathers! Chase was giggling and laughing through the whole thing, squirming back and forth and kicking his legs wildly. 

"Oh no...They're attacking you as well..." Marvin said aloud, sitting up and watching Chase get bombarded with light tickles. 

"Mahahaharvin! Help mehehe- AAAH!" Chase begged, before being interrupted by his own shouting. In the midst of his squirming, Chase had managed to knock his slip-on shoe off his one foot. 4 more feathers, who were waiting for more spots to tickle, took this opportunity to fly into the action. They flew over to his foot, and started tickling as many spots as they could on his foot. His arches, his soles and his toes were all being bombarded with tickles as well! "NOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAT MY FEHEHEHEHEHEET! GEHEHEHET OFF! GETOFFGETOFFGET OHOHOHOHOHOHOFF!" Chase shouted. Chase's laughter had grown louder, thanks to how ticklish every inch of his foot was. To add to the laughter, the 4 remaining feathers had split into 2 groups, and 2 of the feathers had started attacking his neck. This made his laughter grow higher in pitch. 

"Oh my god! Oh geez...Oh shit-Uh..." Marvin mumbled as he tried to find the wand to fix this mess. As soon as his eyes fell onto the wand, he picked it up, took one last look at his laughing friend, and spun it around to create magic. 

The magic really quickly started forming, and Marvin soon directed the magic to Chase. The magic flew over to Chase, and the feathers under his shirt and his feet started lighting up. Suddenly, all the feathers...turned into makeup brushes???

"Wait, what?! That's not-" 

"oooohohoHOHOHOHOMYGAHAHAHAHAD! WHAHAHAHAT IHIHIHIS THAHAHAHAHAT?!" Chase shouted, interrupting Marvin thanks to the new sensations. 

"Uuuuh...Makeup brushes..Definitely makeup brushes..." Marvin replied, feeling guilty. 

"MAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Chase begged frantically. Marvin nodded as quick as he could, as he spun the wand. The magic quickly started to form again, and flew back over to Chase. The makeup brushes started glowing again, and slowly but surely, they started morphing and...Oh god...

"FUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase shouted. His feet, sides, ribs, belly, and neck were all being tickled by toothbrushes now! And not just any manual brush...Electric toothbrushes! Poor Chase was absolutely losing his mind! He couldn't even speak without his laughter stopping him. 

"I am so sorry! I-" Marvin started. This struggling magician was starting to panic. Nothing was working! Swiping them away would cause Marvin to be the victim again, and only God knows how much of a mistake THAT would be...But no matter how much he tries to get rid of them, they turn into worse tickle items! Poor Chase was being attacked by the worst tool right now, and Marvin had no clue how to stop it without putting the man through more tickles! 

"IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase shouted desperately through his cackles. 

"I can't! Everytime I try, it changes into something worse!" Marvin argued. Chase groaned through his laughter out of slight anger. If he could properly function enough to multitask, he would be using the wand himself! But, unfortunately for Chase, those electric toothbrushes were not reducing their attack anytime soon...

Marvin, after a bit of thinking, decided enough was enough. He picked up his wand and spun it around to create the magic. When it was ready, he directed the magic over to Chase's squirming body and let the magic fly towards it. The magic clung onto the toothbrushes, making them light up as they tickled. Suddenly, the magic morphed the brushes and they...

Disappeared! The toothbrushes disappeared! They were actually gone! Chase had flopped his entire body onto the ground, and started recollecting all the oxygen he had lost. Marvin was just cheering nearby, in pure excitement. He actually did it! 

"I DID IT! It sure took a while, but I DID IT!" Marvin cheered, before turning towards his friend. "Are you okay? Want some help up?" Marvin asked, reaching his hand out for Chase to grab. 

Chase nodded. "I'm okay." he replied, grabbing his hand. But, Chase didn't get up. He was still on the floor, holding Marvin's hand. Chase gave Marvin an evil little smirk, before pulling Marvin down on the ground with him. 

"AAAAH! Chase! What are you doing?!" Marvin yelled. Chase had grabbed Marvin's wand, and laid his back across Marvin's stomach while he fiddled with the wand. 

"Hmmm...Is it here?...nope. Here?...I guess not...Oh! Look what I found!" Chase said aloud. 

"GET OFF ME!" Marvin shouted, irritated by Chase's actions. "IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME, I'LL BE FORCED-" Marvin shouted, before shutting his mouth at the sound of a sudden *POP*. Marvin knew exactly what that pop was. That idea was obvious thanks to Marvin's paranoid face...

Chase looked at Marvin. "Hmm...Hiding THIS, I see?" Chase asked, holding up the wand. The white cap on one side of the wand, had been removed and out bounced a hidden feather duster! The feathers in the duster were all grey, and the feather duster was installed in a way so the magic wand was the duster's handle. 

"Now Chase...hold on just a minute...That duster is for special occasions only! It should not be used on other people." Marvin protested. Unfortunately, the more Marvin protested, the bigger Chase's mischievous smirk would get. 

"And why not? Are you too ticklish for this?" Chase asked. 

"No! Wait- ye-...Just-" Marvin mumbled, unable to explain. 

"Oooh! Is there magic in this feather duster? Does it increase a person's sensitivity?" Chase asked. Marvin decided to not say anything, and resorted to pouting instead. "I see...the more you tickle them, the more ticklish they become?" Chase further explained. 

"...Please..." Marvin muttered. 

"Please what? Please tickle you? Why of course! Anything for you, Marvy!" Chase teased. He placed Marvin's arms above his head, lifting his shirt and fluttering the feather duster all over his belly. 

"HEhehehehehehey! Thahahahat's not whahahat I meheheheheant!" Marvin protested through his newfound laughter. 

"Oh really? Well, what else could you have possibly meant, by 'please'?" Chase asked. 

"Plehehehehease dohohohon't! Plehehehease dohohohon't!" Marvin replied. 

"Oh...well, too late to back out now!" Chase declared before pressing a button. The button let out a bit of magic through the wand, and lightly coated Marvin's upper body in a slightly shiny coat of magic. 

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAIT! THAT'S WORSE! THAHAHAHAHAT'S WOHOHOHOHORSE!" Marvin shouted, his laughter growing louder. Chase smiled. He was right! It actually does increase a person's sensitivity! Who knew such a thing would exist?! 

"Wow! I can see that! It would certainly suck to be in your shoes right now!" Chase teased evilly. 

"SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP!" Marvin shouted back. 

Chase gasped loudly, and reacted dramatically. "Such rude words! You're gonna hurt someone's feelings if you're not careful! I think this calls for another increase..." Chase decided. He clicked the button, and watched some more magic coat Marvin's body. Then, Chase wiggled the feather duster on his ribs, sides, and his upper belly. 

"AAAAAAAAH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! TOHOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH! HEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Marvin shouted. 

"Now who do you think will be helping you right now? No one! You know why? Because you look so happy! No one's gonna wanna help you if you look so happy!" Chase teased. 

"CHAHAHAHAHAHAHASE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHI'M BEHEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOHOU!" Marvin shouted. 

"Ooooh! You're begging?! And here, I thought you were being tickled enough! Who knew someone would be begging for even MORE tickles?!" Chase asked, purposefully misinterpreting Marvin's plea's. 

"NONONONONOCHASE! I SWEAR TO-

"I suppose everyone's FULL of SURPRISES!" Chase concluded with an evil little grin on his face. Chase clicked the button and added a bit more magic on his upper body. Then, he resumed to tickling his belly, making sure to get his belly button as much as he could. 

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Marvin shouted through his laughter. Chase let his smirk turn into a genuine smile. His laughter was a really nice thing to hear!

Soon, Chase looked up and noticed that Marvin's armpits were exposed as well! "Look at what we have here! Some ticklish armpits! I minus well take advantage of this while I can!" Chase declared outloud before wiggling the feather duster all over Marvin's right armpit. Marvin's laughter turned to cackles immediately. This was getting to be too much for Marvin to handle. "Aaaaaand now: The left armpit!" Chase declared before fluttering the feather duster on Marvin's left armpit. 

Marvin was going absolutely nuts. His armpits were WAAAAYY too ticklish for this! 

"Tickle tickle tickle, Marvy-warvy!" Chase teased. 

"DOHOHON'T CAHAHALL MEHEHEHE THAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marvin shouted. 

"Awww! But I like that name...What about Marvy-lee?" Chase asked. 

Marvin could feel his cheeks heating up. He shook his head frantically as he yelled "NOHOHOHOHO!" back to Chase. 

"Hmm...Tickly-Marvy?" Chase said aloud.

"DOHOHOHON'T YOHOHOHOU EHEHEHEVEN DAHAHAHAHARE!" Marvin warned. 

"Alright! Fine, fine..." Chase ended, before looking up at Marvin's face. There, he couldn't help but notice Marvin's scarlet-colored ears. Perhaps his cheeks were the same color? "How about...my little red rose?" Chase offered, cupping his cheek with his free hand, before delicately removing his mask. 

"eEEEEEEK! NAAHAHAHA! LEHEHEHEAVE MY MAHAHASK AHAHALOHOHONE!" Marvin shouted desperately. With nothing on his face to hide his blush, Marvin resorted to hiding part of his blush in his arm. 

Chase giggled at his reaction, and removed the feather duster. Marvin took that time to max out the amount of air he had lost. He breathed in deeply, and made himself comfortable enough. 

"Say...how about this neck of yours? Is it ticklish?" Chase asked. Marvin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates! 

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T TRY MY NECK! NO! IT'S WAAAAAY TOO TICKLISH FOR THIS!" Marvin begged, going as far as to straight up answer him.

"Oooh! A REALLY ticklish neck? I HAVE to try this out!" Chase gleamed, growing genuinely excited to try this last spot out. 

"No you don't! You DON'T NEEDTOTRYOUT- EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Marvin begged as much as he could, before falling into high-pitched giggles. 

"Awww! Your giggles are so cute to listen to! I could listen to your laugh aaaaall day!" Chase complimented. Marvin could feel his cheeks glowing a light red color again. 

"SHUHUHUT UHUHUP..." Marvin shot back. 

"How about this: I'll stop teasing you to oblivion, if you stop laughing! That sounds like a good deal, don't ya think?" Chase offered. Marvin managed to whimper through his laughter. How was he supposed to stop laughing if Chase was tickling him nonstop?! 

Soon though, after a bit more tickling, Chase decided to stop. He removed the feather duster, collected the feathers into the middle and pushed the feathers back into the wand. Then, he placed the cap back onto the top of the wand, and gave it back to Marvin. 

"You doing okay?" Chase asked. 

"You're...lucky...my feathers...tickled you f-first...or else...I'd be...kicking...your ass right now..." Marvin warned, narrowing his eyes as he breathed in as much as he could. 

"Ya, that's true...Thank god for your flawed magic!" Chase declared. Marvin sighed, lifted his hand, and gave Chase a well-deserved middle finger. 

Chase just bursted out laughing. "You wanna another round? Cause you're really asking for it!" Chase asked, walking closer to Marvin's body. Marvin's confidence completely left him, leaving him to grow fearful of what might happen. Marvin shut his mouth, and just stared at Chase for a few seconds. 

Chase started walking away. "I thought so..." Chase said as he walked further away.


End file.
